


X Dino x Fem!Reader x Hawkins

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [bro the idea of hawkins and dino boi drake having to share the same fem!s/o and going to hot springs together and just pure shenanigans happening has been haunting me for too long i swear on god 😔😳 ]





	X Dino x Fem!Reader x Hawkins

"Move over.” 

“There is a spot on the other side.” 

“But I want this spot.” 

You sighed. The two headliners had been bickering among themselves for the whole afternoon already, and nothing indicated they had any intentions to stop. If you were to ignore their sarcastic remarks, however, the slight humming of the hot springs you were currently occupying could be very relaxing. 

“I’m trying to enjoy my evening, Drake. So far, you’re the one who’s successfully ruined it.” 

“It’s because you’re taking all the bubbles for yourself.”

It was Hawkins turn to sigh heavily as he sunk lower into the hot spring, leaving only his head above the water level. His hair looked notably soft, drifting lazily all around him. 

“What bubbles?” 

“Your spot is the only one that has them,” Drake muttered, trying to sound unbothered, although a quick glance in his direction convinced you that he was, indeed, very bothered. He still hasn’t entered the pool, toddling around its edges for quite a while already. 

“He’s not going to let it go. You should move, for the sake of world peace,” you smirked to Hawkins. He looked so comfortable in the water, you couldn’t help but listen to his gaze that silently screamed ‘help me’.

“Drake?” chiming, you let your legs show just an inch below the water level and wiggled them playfully. “There’s a spot right next to me. Don’t you want to join in?”

He mumbled incoherent sentences under his breath, which meanings you couldn’t really make out, but obediently submerged into the water right next to you after less than a second of hesitation.

You thought the two devil fruit users wouldn’t be able to last long in the water, but apart from some buds of sweat glistening on Drake’s temples and a weak sigh of content coming from Hawkins, they didn’t show any signs of weariness. 

Resting your head back against the edge of the pool, you let your body flow all the way upwards and tried to clean your mind of worried thoughts. Right there, engulfed by the warm water and surrounded by not one but two of the strongest soldiers of the Yonkou, you felt as if there was no other place on Earth you’d rather be in. 

As sneakily as possible, you peeked over to your left, where constant splashing of water and fidgety movements signaled that Drake still couldn’t find his zen. The strong beams of sunlight reached his pale skin through the surface, his ab muscles on full display for anyone to admire. Only when your eyes traveled a bit lower - for no other reasons that the courtesy’s sake, of course - you noticed his hawaiian shorts has gotten him into a slight predicament, ballooning up with air and making him resemble a human souffle. 

You really didn’t mean to giggle, but the sight was simply too entertaining as he desperately tried to smooth his shorts out underwater. 

“Do you want me to help with this?” you asked, raising a taunting eyebrow. Somewhere on your right, the blonde magician chuckled. 

Drake’s face immediately turned pink, his hands latching into his thighs and to the fabric of his pants, as if everything was already solved. He kept his gaze everywhere but on you. 

“_Uh_, I think I got this-”

“Maybe you should take them off,” Hawkins suggested calmly, observing in clear amusement the blush on Drake’s face raise with each second.

“And maybe you should mind your own business.” 

As much as you loved to relax your limbs in the warm water, the perspective of exploring Drake’s body and indulging in making him as embarrassed as possible seemed far more entertaining. 

So you didn’t feel any kind of guilt when wiggling over in water and placing yourself on his lap, your hands landing on his thighs and slowly rubbing along them, straightening out the shorts. 

“Is that better?” you asked quietly, glancing up at him. The blank expression on your face you worked so hard on maintaining evaporated in a blink when you saw how red his cheeks were, your laughter echoing around the springs. 

“You’re tormenting him, (Name).” Hawkins hadn’t as much as shifted from his spot, but that didn’t stop him from watching his colleague getting tortured for fun. “Everyone already knows he can’t handle a half-naked person in front of him.” 

His teasing must have snapped Drake out of his delusional state as he barked out. “Not _everyone _knows that-”

“Even Kaido knows.” 

You watched Drake’s face become suddenly drained of all color. “_No_,” he gasped quietly. “You _told _him?” 

A delicate smirk was all of a reply he got from Hawkins. As much as you enjoyed their little exchange, you couldn’t help but feel the warmth of Drake’s thighs against yours and the hardened skin on his chest underneath your fingers. 

The warm water dripped down your arm when you lifted your hand to tangle in his hair, caressing his warm lips with your own. His whole body twitched in surprise and when you pulled back a bit, he looked utterly smitten. 

“Mmh, doesn’t he look tense?” you asked Hawkins, lacing your voice with exaggerated worry. “Hawkins-san?” 

Your last addition carried an intended effect as Drake choked on his saliva and started to awkwardly cough. During this little show, Hawkins smoothly swam over to you two - you couldn’t stop yourself from admiring how soft and delicate his hair looked, reflecting the beams of sunlight, and how perfect the contours of his face seemed. 

“I know just the way to make him relax,” he hummed. It was his turn to cup Drake’s face and deliver a long kiss to his lips, the sight itself waking a surge of excitement in your belly as you caressed Drake’s chest slowly, making sure he gets as much pleasure from your touches as possible. 

His breath turned heavy from the kiss and the sweat mixed with water glistened on his skin. He tried to say something but reason escaped him entirely when he broke the kiss, his eyes landing on you. 

You gasped - much louder than you’d have wanted - when Drake leaned in and buried his face in your neck, your perception seemingly heightened when it dawned on you just how _close _the two headliners were, their bodies warm and begging to be touched. 

Drake’s arm sneaked around your waist, slowly, hesitantly, his other hand reaching up to your hair and stroking it gently. And when Hawkins seized the opportunity to lick your lips and dive deep into the kiss, your thighs gripped Drake’s lap tighter from stimulation.

The sensations were absolutely exhilarating - you would love nothing else than to get rid of the already skimpy clothing you had on to expose yourself in front of those two and observe their reactions. 

Hawkins’ hand was halfway to rub against your inner thigh when, all of a sudden, a disapproving voice ended your little heaven, making all three of you jump in surprise - Drake finally looked up from your neck, his gaze confused as if he forgot you were in a public place. 

“Kaido-san requests your presence!” the soldier yelled, coming closer. “Immediately!” 

Hawkins sighed, pulling away. 

“Then we’ll continue this another time.” 


End file.
